Memories Bring The True Love
by Princess NaSa
Summary: Sekelebat memori-memori yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Naruto dulu terlintas di benak Sakura karena petemuan dan perkataan orang-orang yang hari ini ia temui. Apakah ia masih menyukai Sasuke? Atau memori yang melintas itu memberi petunjuk sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar ia sayangi dan cintai?/bad summary/RnR...?/


**Memories Bring The True Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, and little bit other**

**Warning: Ooc, typo(s), rush, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 1

.

.

Jalanan di desa konoha terlihat ramai, meskipun jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, masih cukup pagi untuk beraktivitas banyak. Cahaya matahari pun belum terlalu terik menerangi bumi. Pemandangan sibuk seperti ini, memang selalu terlihat semenjak para aliansi shinobi memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke-4, lima hari yang lalu. Para penduduk masih sibuk untuk mengurus keluarganya yang kemarin ikut perang dan selamat. Meskipun aliansi shinobi memenangkan perang itu, tapi tetap saja banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan, juga banyak yang terluka parah.

Dari sekumpulan manusia di jalanan konoha ini, terlihat sesosok gadis dengan surai merah mudanya tengah berjalan menerjang kerumunan orang di hadapannya dengan santai. Sakura nama gadis itu, memang siapa lagi _kunoichi _konoha yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda selain Sakura?! Sakura menghela napas lega, karena hari ini ia akan bersantai sedikit, tidak seperti empat hari kemarin. Semenjak perang melawan _duo_ uchiha itu usai, ia sangat sibuk setiap harinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah ingin sibuk seperti itu, ia tidak habis pikir apa _shisou_nya tidak tahu bahwa ia pun membutuhkan istirahat setelah perang usai, belum lagi ia juga masih syok karena kejadian itu, kejadian setelah perang selesai itu hampir membuatnya mati berdiri. Sepertinya Sakura memang harus menyalahkan Tsunade yang seenaknya mempercayakan rumah sakit konoha padanya setelah sehari ia kembali dari medan perang.

Meskipun memang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau kemampuan medis Sakura bisa dikatakan sangat hebat di usianya yang masih muda ini, jadi, Tsunade memang tak salah memilih Sakura untuk dipercaya memegang kendali rumah sakit, selama _godaime_ _hokage_ itu beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya dia sendiri tak sadar bahwa Sakura pun membutuhkan istirahat.

Kemarin Sakura menemui Tsunade dan meminta cuti hari ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya peringanan pekerjaan, karena tidak mungkin _shisou_nya akan mengizinkannya cuti seharian penuh. Sepertinya Sakura harus demo pada _godaime_ _hokage_ itu, pasalnya ia juga membutuhkan istirahat seharian penuh, bukan? Tapi daripada demo seperti itu yang akan membuat Tsunade mengamuk, Sakura lebih memilih bersyukur, hari ini ia hanya akan memeriksa beberapa pasien saja.

Dari mulai pukul sepuluh pagi sampai pukul dua belas dimana saatnya makan siang, lalu mulai dari pukul dua siang sampai empat sore, ya hanya empat jam ia bekerja untuk hari ini dan esok. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih bersyukur karena sebentar sekali dirinya bekerja dibandingkan empat hari kemarin, ia harus _stand by_ 24 jam di rumah sakit. Jadi, bersyukur memang pilihan yang tepat, kan? Lagipula pasien-pasien yang akan ia periksa adalah orang-orang yang cukup ia kenal dengan baik, seperti Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Yamato.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah sakit, ia tak boleh terlambat, setengah jam lagi ia harus memeriksa keadaan _sensei _dan _taichou_nya, Kakashi dan Yamato yang terluka parah akibat perang kemarin. Ia bersyukur _sensei_nya masih bisa keluar dan selamat dari jurus ruang dan waktu Uchiha Obito, yang ternyata teman setim _sensei_nya dulu.

_Taichou_nya, Yamato, juga berhasil selamat meskipun keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, Yakusi Kabuto memang benar-benar keparat mengambil info dari Yamato dan membiarkannya terluka parah seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Sakura bersyukur karena _taichou_nya tak sampai dibunuh.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan di keramaian jalanan ini, tiba-tiba Sakura dikagetkan oleh sapaan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, tentu saja dia adalah anggota tim tujuh yang menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke selama dia pergi dari konoha untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada kakak tercinta Uchiha Itachi.

"Sakura-_san_," sapa Sai dengan senyumannya seperti biasa saat melihat Sakura melintas di dekatnya dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Hai, Sai." Sakura pun menyapa Sai balik dengan senyuman manisnya yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Sakura-_san_ mau ke rumah sakit ya?" tanya Sai karena dia tahu ini adalah jalanan menuju rumah sakit konoha, memangnya seorang Haruno Sakura mau kemana lagi selain ke rumah sakit.

"Iya Sai, kau sendiri habis dari rumah sakit? jenguk siapa?" Beramah tamah dengan teman setimnya sendiri tak salahkan? lagipula gara-gara empat hari kemarin di rumah sakit seharian penuh, ia jadi jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Yamato-_taichou_, ngomong-ngomong dari kemarin aku tak melihat Naruto-_kun_, apa Sakura-_san_ tahu dia dimana?" Seperti biasa Sai memamerkan senyumannya, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri melihat sekitar Sakura, takut-takut Naruto akan menyusul Sakura. Ya, Naruto memang sangat suka membuntuti Sakura kemanapun. Jadi, tak salah bila menanyakan Naruto terhadap Sakura.

"Begitukah? tidak, aku tidak tahu si _baka_ itu dimana. Lagipula aku tak melihatnya semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku juga kan tak mengantarnya pulang ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Sakura hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung, Sai baru dari kemarin tak melihat Naruto, sedangkan dirinya tak melihat Naruto dari kemarin lusa. Lalu, kenapa Sai bertanya padanya?

"Oh begitu ya, aku kira Naruto-_kun_ bersama Sakura-_san_, kalian kan selalu bersama biasanya. Kalau tak Naruto-_kun_ yang menemui Sakura-_san_, ya Sakura-_san_ yang akan menemui Naruto-_kun_."

Sakura hanya bisa bersemu mendengar penjelasan Sai, apa terlihat seperti itukah hubungannya dengan Naruto. Rasanya seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Tiba-tiba air muka Sakura pun berubah khawatir, tak bisa dipungkiri, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sai itu, tapi kenapa Naruto tak kunjung menemuinya semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Lalu, sekarang dia dimana? mungkin sedang ada misi pikir Sakura, tapi biasanya Naruto menemuinya dulu bila akan melaksanakan sebuah misi, ah sepertinya Sakura lebih memilih _positive thinking_, mungkin memang Naruto sedang sibuk.

" Sakura-_san_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh, kan?" ucapan Sai menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya tentang Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sakura bingung dengan Sai, memangnya mau bertanya apa? kenapa tidak langsung bertanya saja? mana mungkin Sakura melarangnya untuk bertanya. Akhirnya Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tanda membolehkan pertanyaan Sai.

"Sakura-_san_ ingat waktu aku tanya tentang kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ketika perang kemarin, Sakura-_san_ bilang kamu percaya pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, aku tahu itu senyum palsu Sakura-_san_, kenapa Sakura-_san_ tersenyum palsu seperti itu?..." Sai melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura, melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak akan merespon, Sai pun melanjutkan kalimatnya " …itu seperti Sakura-_san_ tak percaya padanya dan tak terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke, apa Sakura-_san_ sudah tak menyukai Sasuke?"

Deg…

Sebenarnya apa maksud Sai bertanya seperti itu padanya? memang dia harus tahu seperti apa perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke sekarang. Lebih dari itu ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, ia masih tetap menyayanginya, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Tapi, soal menyukai atau mencintai bungsu Uchiha itu, ia sendiri belum tahu bagimana perasaannya, lalu sekarang apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Me-memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup, tentu saja ia paling tidak suka ditanya bagimana perasaannya, memang apa urusan Sai dengan semua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau membuat orang lain salah paham Sakura-_san_…" Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, salah paham katanya? memang siapa maksud Sai. Hari ini Sai sepertinya benar-benar aneh, mulai dari bertanya tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke dan sekarang salah paham.

Sai menghela napas pelan, karena Sakura tak menjawab sedikitpun, dengan ragu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "…Sakura-_san_ ingat tidak, ketika kita ingin menjelaskan mengenai keputusan para _rookie_ sembilan mengenai Sasuke terhadap Naruto-_kun_ di tanah besi?..." Tentu Sakura ingat saat itu, saat dimana ia menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, yang malah Naruto bilang bahwa ia berbohong.

"…aku tak mengerti mengenai perasaan dan pikiranmu waktu itu, tapi aku cukup tahu, banyak cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuat Naruto-_kun_ mengerti, tapi kenapa kamu memilih menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-_kun_?..." Sai menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini belum biasa dia lakukan sebelumnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…sebelum misi Sakura-_san_ bilang padaku, Kiba dan juga Lee untuk tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-_kun_, kan? tapi maaf aku malah memberitahukannya pada Naruto-_kun_. Dan apa Sakura-_san_ tahu waktu itu aku juga mengatakan bahwa kamu melakukan itu karena kamu mencintai Sasuke, apa Sakura-_san_ tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto_-kun_? dia terlihat sakit dan sesak…"

"…tapi setelah senyuman palsumu itu aku yakin kamu sudah tak menyukai Sasuke lagi, dan asumsiku waktu itu salah besar, sebenarnya kamu melakukan itu untuk Naruto-_kun_ sendiri, kan? Sakura-_san_ tak mau Naruto-_kun_ terus menderita. Aku salut Sakura-_san_ mau melakukan itu demi Naruto, Sakura-_san_ rela membunuh orang yang pernah Sakura-_san_ cintai…" lanjut Sai, dia tak tahu dari mana dia bisa berbicara sepanjang ini, tapi hatinya yang menuntun, dia yang berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto, maka dia juga harus yang menjelaskannya.

"….dan bahkan Sakura-_san_ rela dibenci Naruto untuk membuatnya berhenti menderita, itu pengorbanan yang besar lho Sakura-_San_. Kamu rela kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu untuk Naruto-_kun_." Sai mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa ke arah Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba membatu mendengar ucapan Sai barusan, kenapa Sai bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya sendiri mengenai perasaannya dan niatnya waktu itu.

Sakura masih bergeming, tak berkutik sedikitpun, apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai itu membuat pikirannya tak karuan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sai terlalu ikut campur terlalu jauh mengenai perasaannya, memang apa urusan Sai dengan semua ini, dan apa tujuannya berkata dan bertanya seperti ini pada Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang tetap seperti tak akan merespon, Sai pun hanya menghela napas, dia tahu, Sakura pasti masih bingung dengan maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf saja Sakura-_san_, karena tak menepati janji waktu itu, dan bukankah kamu bilang mau ke rumah sakit, nanti terlambat," ucap Sai yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri mengenai perkataan Sai barusan.

"Ah iya, yasudah aku duluan ya Sai, soal itu tak apa, lagipula itu sudah lama," sahut Sakura yang langsung lari menuju rumah sakit, sepertinya ia sudah lama terjebak perbincangan dengan Sai. Kalau begini ia bisa terlambat sampai di rumah sakit, untungnya pasien yang akan ia periksa _sensei_ dan _taichou_nya sendiri, jadi, tak terlalu masalah, pasti mereka bisa memakluminya.

Meskipun begitu, perkataan Sai masih saja terngiang di telinganya, pengorbanan kata Sai? dan itu untuk Sasuke? untuk Naruto? Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sai dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan perasaan gadis musim semi ini. Bukankah yang tahu perasaannya hanya ia sendiri dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu! Sepertinya Sakura harus menjelaskan dan memberi pelajaran sedikit pada Sai.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan perkataan Sai, Sakura sampai tak sadar sekarang ia sudah berada tepat di depan ruangan _sensei_ dan _taichou_nya. Sebelum masuk Sakura pun mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu dan mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau gara-gara pemuda pucat yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

Cklek….

"_Ohayou_ _sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_. Ini masih pukul 10 pagi, kan?" ucap Sakura sesaat ketika memasuki ruangan serba putih ini. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan memakai masker yang setia memegang sebuah buku di tangannya menatap sayu Sakura. Dan satu laki-laki lagi berambut coklat tampak jengah menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan berbau obat seperti ini. Belum lagi _partner_nya selalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit Sakura," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut seolah Sakura terlambat berjam-jam.

"Sudahlah Yamato, bukankah empat hari kemarin Sakura seharian penuh di rumah sakit. Jadi, tak masalah kalau dia terlambat, lagipula kan hanya lima menit," sahut laki-laki yang membawa sebuah buku itu kepada laki-laki berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Yamato.

"Ya ya ya. Untuk _senpai_ pasti tak masalah, rasanya kalau _senpai_ protes seperti tak tahu malu. _Senpai_ kan lebih sering terlambat bahkan lebih dari lima menit," ejek Yamato pada _senpai_nya, laki-laki berambut perak tadi.

"Sudahlah Kakashi-_sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_. Maaf aku terlambat lima menit." Sakura mencoba mendamaikan dua laki-laki itu. Kakashi, laki-laki yang berambut perak tersebut meneruskan acaranya yang sempat tertunda, membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Baru beberapa detik membaca, Kakashi melihat ke arah pintu seolah akan ada orang yang datang, setelah melihat pintu sepintas, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu yang sekaligus muridnya, Sakura.

"Kau tidak bersama Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura dengan tatapan heran, seolah hal yang aneh karena Sakura datang hanya sendirian. Karena dia dengar, Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak kemarin lusa, kalau begitu, _jinchuriki _kyuubi itu pasti mengekori Sakura kemanapun. Lagipula mana mungkin dia berlatih, memang mau berlatih dengan siapa? biasanya kan yang menjadi _partner_nya berlatih dirinya dan Yamato, tentu saja selain Jiraiya.

"Tidak Kakashi-_sensei_, sejak Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah catatan kesehatan milik _sensei_ dan _taichou_nya itu lalu memeriksa catatan tersebut.

"Hah? tumben sekali Sakura? biasanya kan kalian selalu bersama," sahut Yamato yang juga heran, tak biasanya Naruto dan Sakura tidak bersama. Kalau Naruto sedang di rawat di rumah sakit mungkin mereka tak terlihat bersama. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Sakura tak bertemu dengan Naruto sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan bahkan Sakura tak tahu Naruto dimana.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh Yamato-_taichou_? jangan berbicara aneh seperti Sai begitu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa-apaa ini! kenapa seolah dirinya dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan, _'dasar Sai dan Yamato-taichou sama saja'_ pikir Sakura

"Sakura kau tahu tidak? tim tujuh kalian mirip dengan tim tujuh dulu yang dibawahi oleh _hokage_ keempat, Minato-_sama_. Tim tujuh dulu beranggotakan aku, Uchiha Obito yang kemarin menjadi musuh kita, dan satu perempuan bernama Rin," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat memori dulu saat dia, Minato, Obito, dan Rin berlatih dan menjalankan misi bersama.

"Oh laki-laki tampan berambut kuning yang mirip dengan Naruto dan juga sekaligus ayah Naruto? memangnya mirip bagaimana Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Ya, mereka memang mirip sih. Kamu tahu tidak alasan kenapa kemarin musuh kita mengadakan perang? itu karena dia ingin melihat Rin-wanita yang sangat dia cintai-hidup kembali. Sebenarnya dia adalah shinobi yang sangat menyayangi desa, bahkan dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi hokage-mirip Naruto kan-? tapi sayang dia hampir meninggal saat perang dunia ninja ke-2, karena menolong Kakashi-_senpai_, dan dia meminta Kakashi untuk menjaga Rin untuknya," sahut Yamato tanpa permisi langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Bagaimanapun selama beberapa hari satu kamar dengan Kakashi, Yamato mengintrogasinya mengenai perang kemarin.

"Eh? darimana miripnya Yamato-_taichou_?" Sakura masih belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yamato. Hari ini ia tidak mengerti dengan semua orang yang ia temui, kenapa semuanya membicarakan dirinya dengan Naruto? apalagi ini tim tujuh?

"Ya miriplah Sakura. Khususnya kisah cinta kalian, Obito meyukai Rin yang menyukai Kakashi-_senpai_. Seperti Naruto yang menyukaimu yang malah menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin kalau waktu kemarin perang kau meninggal Naruto akan kalap." Yamato menjelaskan asumsinya, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _junior_nya itu. Apa dia tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura?

Naruto mencintainya. Perkataan Yamato barusan membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu Naruto pernah mencintainya, tapi itu dulu, kenapa _taichou_nya seolah berkata Naruto masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Padahal jelas-jelas Yamato melihat sendiri bagaimana Naruto menolaknya ketika di tanah besi dulu.

"Jangan bercanda Yamato-_taichou_, jelas-jelas dia menolakku." Sakura langsung mengeluarkan ninjutsu medisnya ke arah dada Yamato. Ia memeriksa keadaan Yamato sekarang. Tapi tetap tak bisa dipungkiri pikirannya masih kacau memikirkan perkataan Yamato barusan ditambah kata-kata Sai tadi sebelum sampai di rumah sakit.

"Dia bukan menolakmu Sakura, dia cuma tak mau kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," sahut Kakashi, dia tahu sangat-sangat tahu muridnya yang sekaligus juga anak dari gurunya itu sangat mencintai _kunoichi_ merah muda di dekatnya ini.

Ya Sakura tahu itu, Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, bukankah yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura sebenarnya hanya dirinya sendiri dan _Kami-sama_ tentunya. Kenapa Naruto seenaknya saja menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Ia tak habis pikir pada teman satu timnya itu. Sakura mengingat sekelebat bayangan Minato-ayah Naruto- yang tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan apa Sakura adalah pacar Naruto dan menitipkan Naruto padanya, tiba-tiba saja pipinya merasa menghangat mengingat hal bodoh itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis bayangan aneh itu.

"Pemeriksaan selesai _sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_, aku akan ke ruangan Sasuke untuk memeriksanya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul pada dua lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sakura pun membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruang rawat Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke, Sakura?" Pertanyaan dari Kakashi sukses mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti. Ia bergeming untuk beberapa saat, ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Sai. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa. Sakura hanya menengok dan mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya sibuk dengan kejadian-kejadian hari ini, kenapa semua orang menanyakan Naruto padanya, dan yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya dimana Naruto saat ini, kenapa tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanya. Sakura benar-benar kalut dan gelisah. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada _jinchuriki_ kyuubi tersebut, semoga saja _Kami-sama_ selalu melindunginya.

Sakura pikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan bisa merefresh pikirannya, nyatanya malah pikirannya semakin kacau dan tak menentu. Sepertinya Sakura harus benar-benar meminta cuti pada _shisou_nya besok agar bisa dengan tenang beristirahat tanpa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya barang satu orang pun.

Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan mencoba menetralkan pikiran-pikirannya yang tak karuan. Karena Sakura terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia tak mendengar ada seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya sedari ia keluar dari ruang rawat Kakashi dan Yamato. Bahkan perempuan berambut pirang panjang berkuncir satu itu mengikutinya, karena dia yakin sahabat _pink_nya sedang memiliki banyak pikiran.

"Sakura, kau ada masalah?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Ahh, Ino...kau mengagetkanku," sahut Sakura saat menengok ke belakang mendapati Ino-sahabatnya-sedang menatapnya dengan air muka bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa kau ada masalah Sakura? mukamu terlihat kusut seperti belum disetrika." Ino mendengus pelan mendapati Sakura yang biasanya ceria terlihat murung seperti ini.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto, Ino?"

"Tidak, memangnya Naruto kemana?"

"Entahlah, tadi Sai, Kakashi-_sensei_, juga Yamato-_taichou_ menanyakan Naruto padaku. Katanya mereka tak melihat Naruto sejak kemarin. Tapi, bahkan aku tak melihatnya sejak kemarin lusa, lalu kenapa mereka bertanya padaku." Sakura mendesah pelan membayangkan pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan orang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Hahh, tentu saja mereka bertanya padamu, bukankah selama ini biasanya kalian bersama?" Kalimat Ino juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kalimat Sai maupun Yamato. Sakura bingung sendiri, apa memang hubungannya dengan Naruto terlihat begitu dekat? Tapi, memang mereka sahabat, jadi, tak salah kan bila mereka terlihat dekat.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar manik matanya bosan, ia sudah terlalu sebal untuk mendengar kalimat ini. Bertemu dengan Ino bukannya membuatnya lebih baik, tapi, malah semakin menjadi menyebalkan.

"Dari tadi pagi aku tak melihatmu Sakura, kau datang pukul berapa ke rumah sakit?"

"Pukul sepuluh pagi Ino, hari ini aku diberi keringanan pekerjaan oleh Tsunade-_sama_, setelah empat hari kemarin seharian penuh aku di rumah sakit. Aku hanya akan memeriksa beberapa pasien."

"Begitukah. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang Sakura? apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya begitulah, keadaannya sudah semakin membaik. Teman-temannya dari tim taka sangat peduli padanya, apalagi perempuan berkaca mata itu, Karin."

"Kau cemburu eh?"

"Tidak, aku malah bersyukur Ino. Sepertinya kau yang cemburu Ino." Sakura menyeringai ke arah Ino, balik menggoda sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mempunyai yang lain Sakura." Kalimat yang Ino ucapkan barusan membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Siapa yang Ino maksud? kenapa ia tak tahu? sepertinya ia memang terlalu sibuk, bahkan tak tahu Ino sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Ino, kau sudah selesai bekerja, bukan? katanya kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi di depan rumah sakit. Tapi, kau tak kunjung datang, _troublesome._" ucap seorang laki-laki denga _trademark_nya. Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat sosok Shikamaru di sana. Jadi, yang Ino maksud adalah Shikamaru, Sakura hanya melongo mendapati kenyataan ini, ia tak mengira Ino berpacaran dengan Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan Ino?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan spontannya dari mulut mungil Sakura. Ino hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Sakura yang kelewat berlebihan itu. Memangnya apa yang aneh kalau dirinya menjadi kekasih dari seorang jenius Nara.

"Um, sehari setelah perang usai Sakura. Kau terlalu sibuk, makanya tidak tahu," sahut Ino yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang ketinggalan berita setahun lamanya.

"Sakura, kau dengan Naruto itu seperti aku dan Shikamaru. Tanpa kita berempat sadari, kita sudah tertaut oleh benang merah sejak kita masih kecil. Naruto juga sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil, bukan? masih ingat ketika aku, kau, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba bertemu Yota? saat itu kau bilang dia tersenyum apabila bertemu denganmu dan aku juga bilang mungkin dia menyukaimu, kan? aku rasa dia memang menyukaimu…"

"…tak salah bila kita membuka hati untuk orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Shikamaru selalu bilang wanita itu merepotkan, tapi, dia tak pernah sungkan bila aku repotkan." Ino melenggang pergi ke arah kekasihnya Shikamaru. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Ino memeluk lengan kiri Shikamaru dan menggelayut manja.

"Ck, _troublesome_." Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengeluarkan _trademark_nya itu. Ino hanya cemberut mendengar respon dari sang kekasih yang membuat Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

"Tapi, aku tak keberatan bila selalu direpotkan olehmu, aku malah senang," lanjut Shikamaru setelah melihat ekspresi Ino yang kelihatan akan merajuk. Shikamaru tersenyum tulus lalu menggandeng Ino ke luar rumah sakit. Ino menengok sebentar ke arah Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura cemberut melihat Ino mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Mengingat perkataan Ino mengenai benang merah, sekelebat bayangan saat ia, Naruto, dan Neji pergi ke lembah kematian dan mencari obat untuk mata Hinata mampir ke ingatannya. Ia ingat saat Naruto sengaja mengikat ia dengan dirinya sendiri dengan dalih manuatkan benang merah diantara mereka dan marah kepada Neji karena Neji memutus benang merah yang telah menautkan mereka. Dengan Semangat Naruto mengatakan akan membuat benang merahnya sendiri.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu. Menurutnya kelakuan dirinya dan Naruto terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino bahwa dirinya dan Naruto memang sudah terikat benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, kenapa ia menyetujui perkataan Ino. Sakura lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih dari yang ia pikirkan, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang rawat Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama berdiri sendiri di sini. Dengan langkah berat ia menelusuri rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Sasuke, ia harap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal aneh ataupun pertanyaan aneh lagi.

Sesampainya di depan ruang rawat Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit gugup memasuki ruangan ini, ahh sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ini. Sakura memutar pegangan pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju Sasuke untuk memeriksanya.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura saat melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Perempuan berambut merah marun dan berkaca mata, Karin.

"Gomen Sakura, kau mau memeriksa Sasuke, kan?"

"Tentu Karin."

Sakura pun mengeluarkan chakra hijaunya di dada bidang Sasuke, memeriksanya dengan teliti. Lalu membuka catatan kesehatan Sasuke dan menganalisis keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Melihat perkembangan yang cukup pesat, Sakura pun tersenyum merekah ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura? keadaanku sudah lebih baik? Berarti aku boleh pulang sekarang?" Berbagai pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke sesaat setelah melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Keadaanmu memang sudah membaik Sasuke-kun, besok sudah boleh pulang." Sakura menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan dan ekspresi Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat-sangat tidak betah di rumah sakit.

"Uh, kenapa tidak sekarang. Naruto-_dobe_ saja sudah keluar sejak kemarin lusa." Kesehatan Sasuke memang memiliki kemajuan yang sangat segnifikan dibanding yang lain, tapi, tetap saja Naruto lebih dulu keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah Sasuke dengarkan Sakura, dia lebih tahu keadaanmu. Jangan sok kuat begitu," titah Karin seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Ck, perempuan itu memang merepotkan." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Sakura tak menyangka ucapan khas seorang Nara Shikamaru, bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia jadi ingat ekspresi Ino saat Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya semua laki-laki menganggap perempuan itu merepotkan ya." Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Karin memasang wajah cemburunya, dia cukup tahu bahwa _kunoichi _yang ada di dekatnya ini dulu pernah menyukai Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah. Padahal laki-laki tak akan ada tanpa perempuan," sahut Karin dengan memandang mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Dia tak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, bukankah yang Sasuke maksud itu dirinya. Rasanya dia tak pernah merasa merepotkan siapapun, memang Karin tak punya malu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki. Naruto-_dobe _tak pernah merasa kau merepotkannya, kan Sakura? padahal nyatanya kau selalu merepotkannya." Sakura sedikit tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berbicara sebanyak ini. Ia merasa, ia memang sering merepotkan Naruto sejak mereka masih genin, tapi, Naruto tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehnya.

Sekelebat bayangan saat ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke menjalankan misi bersama terlintas di benaknya, benar-benar memori yang indah. Semoga ini awal dari kebersamaan tim tujuh kembali, ya, semoga saja. Ah, rasanya ia sangat bersyukur karena Naruto dan Sasuke bisa diselamatkan dan masih bisa bertahan. Kejadian sesaat setelah perang itu benar-benar mengenaskan. Sakura tak habis pikir apa perlu mereka bertarung untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka dulu yang sempat tertunda oleh dirinya saat di atap rumah sakit.

Pikiran laki-laki mungkin memang tak akan bisa ia mengerti. Tapi, ia benar-benar bersyukur karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama kembali seperti tim lainnya. Secercak kebahagiaan sudah menanti mereka di seberang sana. Sakura tersenyum merekah memikirkan hal membahagiakan ini.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu Sakura?" Karin membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan menautkan alisnya bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia memikirkan _dobe_," sahut Sasuke tanpa permisi.

"Jangan sok tahu kau Uchiha Sasuke, kau terlalu menyebalkan. Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita, bahkan kau tega membunuh wanita yang mencintaimu." Karin memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan saat dimana dia sempat mati karena ulah Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya seolah dia tak ikhlas meminta maaf.

"Ck, makan apel ini, aku sudah mengupasnya susah-susah." Karin menyuapi Sasuke dengan memaksa, Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka seorang Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata maaf untuk seorang gadis.

Tapi, kata-kata Sasuke mengenai Naruto tak pernah merasa direpotkannya terngiang di kepala Sakura. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, kenapa ia tak pernah sadar akan hal ini? kenapa ia dulu begitu bodohnya dan selalu mengatakan Naruto ceroboh juga tak membantu. Padahal jelas-jelas hatinya mengakui kehebatan Naruto, tapi, dulu ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar kalau Naruto memang benar-benar hebat.

Sepertinya ia memang harus mempertimbangkan ucapan Ino tadi. Tak ada salahnya melihat dan membuka hati untuk orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Seperti Shikamaru dan Ino yang pada akhirnya bersatu dan bahagia, pasti _tou-san_ mereka bahagia melihat anaknya bisa bersatu. Sakura jadi memikirkan perkataan _Yondaime-sama_ saat di medan perang. _'apa Yondaime yang ternyata ayah Naruto juga akan bahagia bila aku menerima Naruto dan apa Naruto masih memiliki perasaan kepadaku? dan yang lebih penting dimana Naruto saat ini?'_ pikir Sakura

Tbc

* * *

_A/n: Hola^^ , minna ketemu lagi ya sama fic baru Putri! :), ini fic multichap pertama Putri. Um, ini pasti ooc banget T.T …di chap dua ada penggambaran hubungan NaruSaku dari pihak seseorang :D. Ini juga pasti jelek banget T.T , mohon maklumi ya^^  
_

_Sekali lagi maaf kalau ooc dan nggak ada maksud bashing chara di chapter ini ataupun nanti-nanti. Maaf juga bila ada kesamaan tapi ini murni buatanku :), fic ini juga masih banyak kesalahan, jadi silakan tuangkan segala kritik, saran, ataupun concrit di kotak review :), Mind to RnR, please..?_

_\Review/_

_Please!^^_

_._

_._


End file.
